


Rich Friends

by wildfrancium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Nogitsune Trauma, Polyamory, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: High School is finally over and Beacon Hills is quiet. Everyone has to figure out college and relationships while also keeping Stiles from falling apart completely.





	Rich Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say a few things - I am very new to Teen Wolf. I don't really care about anything after season 3b, so assume everything up until the end of 3b basically happened. I debated for a long time whether to leave Allison dead and decided I would. I just really like writing mentally unstable characters. Love me some hurt/comfort. Other pairings might happen. I just want everyone to love Stiles. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles blocked the sun with his hand and stared at the way the light lit up his skin. Graduation would have just started. Scott was next to him staring into the distance. Sitting on the roof had been a much better choice. High school was over forever and would be buried in their memories with all it’s terrifying experiences. 

“So long and good riddance,” Stiles mumbled and pressed his palms to his eyes. 

“How long did you sleep?” Scott asked stretching and looking over into Stiles’s tired eyes. 

“Well  _ mom,  _ I got like two hours. That was with the sleeping pills.”

Scott said nothing in reply. Stiles’s brain hadn’t atrophied anymore yet, but his symptoms had been greatly exacerbated by the nogitsune and it’s actions. Sleep terrified him as much as it eluded him. When Stiles did sleep, he was usually ripped awake by night terrors of things long gone. 

The exhaustion paved way for hallucinations, paranoia, and irritability. He was in an out of the hospital constantly. Scott was amazed Stiles graduated and that he still managed to do it in the top ten percent. His inability to concentrate pair with exhaustion caused violent tendencies. There were holes in his walls to prove it. 

They were doing community college classes. Stiles was taking his online and Scott didn’t listen to anyone who told him to do otherwise. Stiles was his best friend. He wasn’t leaving him behind ever. The others didn’t get it but Scott didn’t care. He was the Alpha.

“What’s that stupid graduation song?” Scott asked, changing the subject. 

“What song?” Stiles asked absently. Scott started humming. “Stop you’re gonna get whatever that is stuck in my head,” he complained pushing at Scott. Scott laughed and kept humming. 

“I’d sing the words but I don’t know them!” Scott laughed. Stiles groaned. Scott’s phone went off. “Kira says everything is done and they are on their way here. Even Lydia was convinced.”

Melissa McCall, begrudgingly, accepted that Scott was skipping out on the graduation ceremony, but the compromise was that she got to throw a party for Scott and his friends. 

It was for Stiles too. Top ten percent was to be celebrated. Being out of the hospital again was worth celebrating. 

“Come on,” Scott said climbing through his bedroom window. “I said we’d get the food ready.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles said with a yawn. He had a text from his dad saying he got Stiles’s diploma and was headed over. 

The unwrapped plate after plate and took it all to the backyard, placing the food on the long table on the deck. Melissa had to foresight to put the table cloth on it knowing the boys would forget. 

“My mom got so many balloons,” Scott sighed as he tied them to posts on the deck. He turned to look at Stiles who was standing still staring at the food. “You okay?” he asked. He hated asking it since it was all anyone seemed to say to Stiles anymore. 

“Uh yeah uh,” Stiles trailed off and went back to work arranging the food on the table. “Yeah just uh I wish I could have been there,” he said quietly. 

Stiles had panic attacks at school, but when they turned slightly violent staff began to worry. Then he fell asleep in class one day and had a very brutal, very public breakdown. Scott had held him trying to get him to focus and realize that he was already awake. 

It took nearly an hour to get him back to reality. 

Stiles went into the hospital for two weeks after that and decided to finish high school at home. The school said they’d accommodate for him, but the desire had gone out of him. Stiles was invited to walk in graduation, but he’d barely slept the week leading up and just didn’t have it in him to go.

Everyone knew it was the right choice especially considering there was going to be a memorial for Allison. It was something Scott felt slightly guilty about missing, but with the the thin strings holding Stiles together, he knew where he had to be.

 

Kira arrived first. Sweeping through the front door, she locked herself in Scott’s arms and kissed him hello. “I’m sorry if I smell. We were baking on the field,” she said to Scott. “I saw your mom on the way out and she says she wants to take pictures of us in our caps and gowns,” she said holding up her white gown. “Your mom said she’d remind Stiles’s dad to bring his over.” 

Scott smiled. “Okay.” 

The door opened again. This time it was Lydia with Isaac trailing behind her. Isaac and Stiles relationship was very strained, but Isaac behaved because he listened to Scott.

“I’m going to change,” Lydia said brushing by Scott and Kira to head upstairs. 

“Hello Lydia,” Scott called after her, but got no reply. He looked at Isaac. “How was…?”

“It fucking sucked,” he said obviously trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. He sighed running a hand through his hair. “I’m not gonna stay long. I can’t,” he said shaking his head. 

“Yeah okay,” Scott said moving from Kira to pat Isaac on the shoulder. He hung his head and took a deep breath. 

“It was like that day all over except worse,” he whispered. Scott’s stomach knotted up. 

“I know. I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Scott said. 

“It’s okay, you know she’d forgive you,” Isaac said softly. 

 

They took a ton of pictures. In most of them they actually looked like happy graduates. Stiles’s dad brought his diploma and cap and gown. Melissa brought Scott’s diploma and relayed the disappointment from Scott’s teachers about his absence. 

He rolled his eyes and watched his mom move on to Stiles. She’d gone above and beyond to help him. Most of her off time was spent, in some way, caring for Stiles.

“Did you eat today?” she asked Stiles, rubbing his arm. He shrugged. 

“Yeah some toast.”

“Hey look at me,” she said quietly, concern on her face. “I can give you something stronger since you’re here,” she said but he shook his head. 

“Not now, not now I want to enjoy this,” he told her. Melissa nodded.

“Just let me know, Stiles,” she said with a smile. He gave her a weak smile and went back inside to find Scott. There wasn’t much for them to do since there hadn’t been a supernatural crisis since the nogitsune. The oni and other kitsune’s seemed to have scared the bigger and badder stuff off. There’d been small problems, but nothing serious that involved death.

While it was nice to not feel like their lives were in danger, everything had gotten rather boring. 

Stiles opened the fridge for no reason and shut it when he realized. He turned and then turned back and opened the fridge. He wasn’t hungry or thirsty. He was hot and it was making him more irritated and cranky. 

“I was in charge of giving these out to the top ten percent,” Lydia said from behind Stiles. He turned and saw she was holding out an envelope. Stiles smiled and took it. He opened the schools official thank you note. “I thought it was kind of pointless seeing as how it’s simply something some random person was tasked with printing out, but I thought you might still like it.”

“Thanks,” he said stuffing it in his pocket. Lydia had gotten into Stanford. She was inducted into National Honor Society at the end of junior year with Stiles and he still couldn’t believe it. Her SATs blew everyone away and she was, rightfully, valedictorian. 

Standardized testing was one of Stiles weakest points and he wasn’t surprised by the very poor results. He was pretty sure he never got past the third question. None of it was due to the PTSD though. 

“Come back outside Stiles,” she said, her heels clicking across the wooden floors. She stopped at the back door. “Come on,” she said again as if sensing Stiles was starting to drift away from reality. 

He nodded, following her out.

It was hot back on the deck. He was sweaty and he didn’t like the way his shirt was sticking to his back. He chewed on his thumb, looking around. Scott was talking to his dad. Isaac was on the opposite side of the deck. Lydia was surveying the food. 

Kira wasn’t there. 

They started whispering to him when he realized Kira wasn’t in the backyard. Stiles tried to remember what he’d done before he’d come outside, but there was nothing but static. He was either asleep or she was already dead. 

“Stiles?” Kira asked, standing next to him. Her voice sounded off. “Stiles,” she said again, touching his elbow. He was shaking. He knew he was shaking as cold fear twisted through him when Kira became Allison. 

“No,” he whined weakly, trying to push her away. “No. No. No. No. No,” he sobbed. 

“Stiles!”

Stiles kept hitting even as his dad hugged him tight. He stroked his hair, holding him and whispering  _ you’re awake _ until Allison was Kira again and Kira stood with Scott. 

“Come on, I’ll give him the stronger stuff,” Melissa was saying. Stiles could feel that he was shaking his head no, but no one was listening. He didn’t want to go to sleep. 

He started full on crying big fat tears as his dad walked him inside. 

“Don’t make me go to sleep. Don’t make me go to sleep,” he pleaded between sobs. He was shaking so hard that it was hard to get up the stairs.

“I know, I know, but I promise you’ll feel better,” his dad murmured, settling Stiles on Scott’s bed. He knelt down and took off Stiles’s shoes while Stiles sat crying. He stood up rubbing his sons back and tried to get him to lie down. 

“No, no I  _ can’t,”  _ he sobbed trying to twist away from his dad. 

“Stiles,” his dad said firmly. “Stiles it’s going to be okay. Nothing is going to get you,” he repeated as Stiles fought against him. 

“No, NO!” Stiles ramped up. Screaming and trying to twist out of his dads’ grip. 

“Stiles!” his dad tried in vain to snap him out of his terror. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Melissa said rushing in with Scott on her heels. 

“No! No! NO!” Stiles roared as Melissa sank the needle into his bicep. She carded her fingers through his sweaty hair as his dad held him until he finally gave up fighting and let his dad lay him out on the bed. “I’m so tired,” Stiles mumbled as his eyes slipped shut and he went out. 

His dad stood slowly, wiping teary eyes. “Thanks,” he said to Melissa. Scott knew when his mom wasn’t around, a slip like that would send Stiles back into the hospital. 

She nodded and looked at Scott. 

“I’m just going to sit with him for a bit, but I’ll be down for dinner,” he said. He’d convinced Isaac to man the grill in his stead. Lydia hovered over him critiquing his bad form and poor skills. It was rough, but it was better than him sitting around being sad.

Melissa and Stiles’s dad left Scott and Stiles alone in the room. Scott toed off his shoes and sat on the double bed next to Stiles. He was completely relaxed, but looked like shit. 

Scott got comfortable against the pillows before pulling Stiles into the crook of his arm. He rested his cheek on top of Stiles’s head and let out a long sigh. He wasn’t getting better, but he wasn’t getting worse. It was like being in the middle of a horrible stalemate. 

Medication seemed to have little to no effect unless it was a high power sedative, which only his mom and the hospital had. Stiles had regular sleeping pills, but terror usually woke him regardless. Deaton said it was probably residual magic. When Stiles was possessed, the adderall stopped working and hadn’t really worked since either. 

Scott hugged Stiles close. The last year had felt like an eternity, but now that it was over it felt like no time had passed at all. High school was over and done with, but the rest of life was open before him. 

Scott had never really had time to think about what he was supposed to do after school. Both before and after becoming a werewolf. 

He had a fraction of a pack in Beacon Hills, but didn’t feel the need to add to it or look for others. He was signed up for gen eds with no idea what he wanted to major in. Kira had suggested possibly psychology, but he didn’t know if he wanted to shoulder more problems than he already did.

In the end, Kira wanted to be where ever he was and Scott wanted to be where Stiles was. He hoped they’d be able to leave Beacon Hills one day, but even if Stiles couldn’t leave, Scott was prepared to stay. Kira said she would stay too.

 

Scott covered Stiles with a thin blanket before going down for dinner. Lydia had left while he was upstairs, but that didn’t surprise him. 

“Smells good,” Scott said to Isaac as he took a seat next to Kira. Isaac shrugged, but Scott caught him smiling. 

“How’s Stiles?” Kira asked. 

“Asleep,” Scott told her. “Hopefully for a few hours at least.”

“Okay. Hopefully he still wants to come with us tomorrow,” she said passing the food to Scott. Tomorrow they were taking a drive over to the UC school Kira was going to. Her commute was about half an hour and her parents weren’t thrilled about her choice, but she decided it was the best decision at least for the first year. 

Her and Scott joked about how she was going to be an electrical engineer, but like Scott, she was undecided as well.

“Have either of you thought about what you might want to pursue?” Stiles’s dad asked as if on cue. Scott laughed quietly. 

“Uh no, no I haven’t yet,” he said.

“And it’s giving me grey hair,” his mother complained. 

“I’m hoping to get some ideas when I visit campus,” Kira said. “I’m thinking about teaching maybe like my dad. Or maybe something more interesting,” she laughed. 

“Isaac is the only one who seems to have any idea,” Scott said. Isaac looked up at Scott. Irritation flickered across his face. 

“Yeah actually nursing,” he said to his plate, eyes flitting up briefly and then looking at Melissa. He looked down again and shrugged. 

“Well that’s great Isaac. I can always help if you need it,” Melissa said. He nodded and went back to eating. 

 

Dinner shifted into quiet conversation about current events. It remained quiet upstairs much to everyone’s relief. 

Stiles’s dad left around nine for a night shift and Scott sat with Kira and Isaac in the living room. They finished one and a half movies before Kira’s parents started hounding her to return home. Isaac had headed home to Derek’s loft after the first one ended.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she murmured against Scott’s lips. “I’ll text you when I wake up.”

“I’ll probably be awake first,” Scott said with a smile. “I’ll let you know how Stiles is.” 

“Okay,” she said kissing him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Scott told her kissing her cheek. She smiled up at him and then sighed. She ran her hands down his chest turning her eyes down. 

“One day I won’t have to leave,” she said softly. 

“Someday soon,” Scott told her. They’d discussed living together a lot and both knew they didn’t want to spend all of college in their current homes apart. Neither of them had much money though. Kira would be working on campus in the library and Scott would continue with Deaton. 

There was also Stiles’s health. Scott didn’t want to leave him behind because of it. Ever. 

When Kira pulled away, Scott locked the front door and shut the downstairs lights off. Upstairs, Stiles was still sound asleep, so Scott took a quick shower. 

High school was over. It had gone from 0 to 100 real quick. Becoming a werewolf, Allison, Jackson, being team Captain, becoming an Alpha, Kira, losing Allison and almost losing Stiles too. 

Scott hung his head, letting the water wash over him. He took a moment to mourn Allison. It still hurt, but it was pain he could live with. He was more worried about Isaac. He’d been rather withdrawn since Allison’s death. Even Derek had told Isaac to see the school social worker. 

He smelled sad which was what Derek complained about. Scott thought he just plain old looked sad. 

The good thing was his anguish wasn’t aimed at Stiles. If it was, Scott knew he would have had to cut Isaac out. 

He sighed, shutting off the water. Hopefully things would remain quiet. While Beacon Hills drew creatures too it, word had gotten out about what had passed through and what continued to walk its grounds. 

 

Scott jerked awake when he felt Stiles stir next to him. He sat up just as Stiles snapped awake. 

“Hey,” he murmured, putting his hand on Stiles’s chest to keep Stiles calm. 

“What time is it?” Stiles asked. Scott glanced at his phone.

“Almost 4 in the morning on Monday,” Scott said with a yawn. “You were asleep for about twelve hours. How are you feeling?”

“That long?” Stiles asked. Scott leaned into his space. 

“Yeah and it was all quiet. Which is good. You needed it,” Scott said carding his fingers through Stiles’s hair. Stiles stared up at him, worry in his eyes. “I promise.”

“Before-”

“It was fine. It happens,” Scott said cutting him off and leaning closer. Stiles took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His eyes went to Scott’s lips. “Do you want me to kiss you?” he whispered. 

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed leaning up to close the space between them. Stuff with Scott was newer. It had started in March and revolved heavily around even the smallest bits of consent. 

Kira was the only other person who knew about it, giving Scott the go ahead when he brought it up with her before discussing it with Stiles. 

Stiles kissed like he was a dying man. It was sloppy. It was wet. It was hurried like Scott was going to disappear behind his nightmares. 

Scott always tried to slow Stiles down. He let Stiles lead, but he followed unhurried and soft. He like running his fingers along Stiles’s jaw and up into his hair.

Stiles clung to Scott, one hand clutching his shirt and the other wrapped around his bicep, blunt nails digging into muscle. 

Scott shifted so that more of his weight was on top of Stiles, whose breath caught. Stiles tilted his head back looking up at Scott. 

“Is this okay?” Scott asked. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said but Scott could tell there was something eating away at him. The anxiety was faint, but it was there. Scott moved his hand back to Stiles’s cheek. He ran his fingers down his jaw and smoothed his thumb over Stiles’s bottom lip. Then Scott leaned forward and kissed his gently. 

Stiles sank back into the pillows. When Scott kissed him it blocked out all the noise that his brain made. All the lights turned off in his head and left him with peace. 

Kissing Scott was still new, but when Scott brought it up, Stiles realized how long he’d actually wanted to. 

Their first kiss had been in Stiles’s room after a relatively calm day at school when his brain had functioned enough to get him through the day without any major dips. Scott had been telling Stiles how jealous he was of Stiles’s grade on their physics test. 

Stiles hadn’t really been listening. He was preoccupied with his computer and looking up  actors in Die Hard because when they were leaving school someone mentioned someone in it and Stiles was  _ so sure _ they were wrong. 

That had lead to looking at everything Bruce Willis did and then further clicking on things he hadn’t heard of. 

“Stiles,” Scott said spinning Stiles’s chair around. 

“Huh what?” Stiles asked. Scott was smiling at him. “What? I was just looking up Bruce Willis,” Stiles said. “I heard Alex say something about Bonnie Bedelia and did you know he was in a Gorillaz music video?”

“Stiles,” Scott laughed, hands braced against the arms of the chair. 

“No he was I was just going to look at it.”

“No Stiles I,” Scott paused, looking back up at him and smiling wider. “What would you say if I said I wanted to kiss you?”

Stiles felt his mouth drop opened a bit as he stared at his best friend. He felt like his heart was beating loud enough for Scott to hear it. 

“Like with lips? On the mouth?” Stiles asked. Scott laughed. 

“Yeah Stiles. My lips on your lips,” he said and Stiles gave him a confused look. 

“You do that with Kira though. Remember? You did that before we left school? Right in front of my car which is when I heard Alex-”

“Stiles I want to kiss you too. I told Kira and if you want to then it’s okay with her,” Scott explained.

“So like a like a friend thing? A friend kiss?” Stiles asked in a quiet voice. He’d come to terms quite fast junior year with the fact that Scott had no romantic interest in him. Stiles’s bisexuality was becoming more and more apparent while he could see Scott was very focused on the ladies. 

Stiles wasn’t mad or upset. What he and Scott had was special and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. But now his heart beat hard and his gut clenched. His palms were sweaty and he couldn’t stop switching between rubbing his hands together and rubbing them on his pants. His stupid maroon pants. 

Which he loved. Lydia said they were stupid. 

“Stiles, no like I want to kiss you because I really want to,” Scott said leaning into Stiles’s space. “And I hope you want to kiss me too.”

“I do want to,” Stiles said automatically. So Scott kissed him. He pressed his lips to Stiles’s and kissed him. It was short, but it left Stiles breathless. “More,” Stiles whispered when Scott rocked back. Stiles was looking at him with half closed eyes and opened his mouth to ask again when Scott closed in and kissed him harder. 

It was fast and sloppy and ended with Stiles grabbing at the front of Scott’s shirt while he panted. When he opened his eyes, Scott was smiling at him. Stiles smiled back.

 

In the dark of the early morning, Stiles relished in the way Scott’s weight on him felt. His heat was seeping into Stiles making him twitchy. He opened his mouth against Scott’s and Scott pushed his tongue into Stiles’s mouth. Scott knew Stiles loved when he did it. 

Stiles finally backed off to try and catch his breath. He stared at the ceiling while he panted, Scott’s heavy breathing echoing in his ear. 

Like Scott, Stiles needed an anchor. It just didn’t quite work the same way. It couldn’t snap him back to reality, but it did keep him tethered securely to reality. Without Scott, as a friend or otherwise, Stiles knew he probably would be six feet under. One way or another. His friends and family gave him the support that he desperately needed, but Scott was something more. But maybe it was just Stiles picking up on his alpha vibes. 

“Wanna stay here or go watch TV?” Scott asked when he caught his breath.

“Watch TV. I’m not gonna sleep anymore,” Stiles said and Scott rolled off him. Stiles sat up and rubbed his eyes. He knew Scott was hard, but didn’t say anything about it. The sedatives and sleeping pills made it nearly impossible for Stiles to get an erection though. It was one of the highlighted side effects. 

He stood up and took off his jeans. His body was stiff from sleeping for so long after days of restless nights. He tried to stretch but was too tired.

“Ready?” Scott asked. Stiles looked at him and nodded. They went quietly downstairs.

Scott handed Stiles the remote. “I might fall asleep again,” Scott said with a yawn. Stiles nodded.

“Yeah that’s fine,” he said stopping on a channel that ran infomercials. Stiles turned the volume down until it was a lulling grumble in the background. Scott yawned again, getting comfortable against one side of the couch. Stiles slouched down into the cushions and Scott shifted so that he was leaning against Stiles. Scott took Stiles’s free hand in his and gave it a squeeze. 

“Don’t be afraid to wake me up, Stiles,” he said shutting his eyes.

“I know,” Stiles said. He felt tense next to Scott, but Scott was comforted by the fact that he couldn’t sense any stress or fear. 

Stiles stared at the TV without really watching it. He felt like his head was a little less staticy, but he felt completely drained otherwise. He was exhausted, but didn’t want another sedative. Sometimes, when he was in the hospital, they’d give it to him back to back and he’d wake up feeling like mush. Losing twelve hours was okay but a whole day made him panicky.

Scott was snoring quietly next to him and his hand was warm in his own. It helped. Scott always helped. Stiles just didn’t expect to ever need so much help or for so long.

He sighed. When the sun was up he’d text his dad. He hoped the day would be better or at least good enough so that he wasn’t an issue when he went with Scott and Kira. He leaned into Scott. 

“You’re gonna be okay Stiles,” he mumbled to himself with a heavy sigh like he did multiple times a day. “You’re gonna be just fine.”


End file.
